


Pas De Cheval

by orphan_account



Series: Pretty. Odd. [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: :(, M/M, but not until the 2nd or 3rd chap, guys its gonna be multichap i stg, i just, i lied this isnt she had the world, im trying okay, its gonna get weird, pas de cheval is my weakness, so is the first one, the rating is gonna go UP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Squip isn't as conventional in it's ways of getting people to like the new Jeremy. Especially it's methods of convincing Michael.





	Pas De Cheval

**Author's Note:**

> its even shorter than the first one jesus christ

As much as Jeremy tried, he couldn't let go of Michael. Before he got the Squip it was impossible, but now? Being completely deprived of Michael? He was like a dehydrated man being taunted with water.  
'When can I see Michael?' Jeremy asked the Squip for the millionth time today.  
'Stop asking.'  
'I want to see Michael though! You can't control my relationship with him!'  
'Need I remind you that you're a loser and he was only friends with you out of pity?' those words had formed a sharp arrow, flying into Jeremy's already bleeding heart.  
'I-i don't care! I haven't talked to him since... since...'  
'The Upgrade? I know.'  
'So let me see him!'  
'Fine. Under one condition.'  
'Anything!'  
'I control most interaction, you will, for the most part, be a spectator.' Jeremy bit his lip.  
'Fine.'

After eighth period Jeremy finally found Michael by his PT Cruiser.  
"Mikey! Hey! Did you wanna hang out today? We haven't hung out a lot lately." Jeremy chirped.  
"Yeah, and who's fault is that?"  
"Michael, look, I'm sorry for blowing you off. The Squip isn't being... cooperative."  
"Whatever Jeremy, just get in." Michael sounded angry, but the barely contained smile mixed with exasperation on his lips told a different story.  
"So." Jeremy hummed, his brown hair falling limply in front of one eye, face resting on Michael's dash.  
"Get your face off my dash you furry nerd. Unless you wanna fly out the window of course." Michael quipped, starting up the car.  
"Still not a furry. And maybe I have a death wish, you don't know." he said, unmoving. Michael started driving, then slammed on the brakes before the exited the parking lot, causing Jeremy's head to hit the glass.  
"Michael!" He glared at Michael only to find warm chocolatey eyes looking at him caringly, a stark contrast to the 'very manly laughter' as Michael would later insist he wasn't giggling like a grade schooler, that liar. Jeremy's face melted into a tiny grin.  
"Asshole." was muttered, though it seemed more like a compliment.

Jeremy sat up, rubbing the crown of his head. Damn Michael gave him a killer headache. Suddenly, blue film seemed to go over Jeremy's eyes. He recognized it as the all too familiar feeling of being pushed to the back of his brain by the Squip. Everything was going so good though! Micha-  
'Shut up Jeremy.'  
"Hey nerd, we're here."  
"Oh!" The Squip was perfectly mocking all of Jeremy's awkward mannerisms, which wasn't a surprise but Jeremy wanted to shake him by his shoulders and spit a few choice words in his space. This isn't helping. This isn't helping. It's not hel-  
'Shut up Jeremy.'  
Michael opened the car door for Jeremy, "C'mon princess," holding out his hand jokingly like a storybook character come to life. He was momentarily startled when Jeremy took his hand and got out of the car.  
"Thank you my prince," Michael could practically hear the smirk in Jeremy's voice. The real surprise was when Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows... flirtatiously? Now don't get him wrong, Michael totally picked up the bi vibe from Jeremy years ago... or at least a heteroflexible vibe. He always brushed it off as his gay ass being too hopeful. Besides, why would Jeremy flirt with him of all people.  
"Michael."  
Jeremy sure does have a nice voice.  
"Michael!"  
"What?" Michael asked cluelessly.  
"Geez man did my 'charms' really affect you that much?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
"Oh shut up dude."  
"Hey it's totally okay if your gay ass can't take my flirting."  
"Gay ass? Hey that's what i mentally described myself as a few minutes a- wait flirting? S-so?"  
"Get a grip Micah." Jere rolled his eyes and pulled Michael inside the house.


End file.
